Spirits of the Elid
In Spirits of the Elid, you must assist the villagers of Nardah in restoring water to their town, which has all but disappeared. The villagers believe themselves to be the victim of a curse, and you must discover the truth of what has happened to the village's water sources. Walkthrough (May be boosted) * 37 * 37 * 37 *Ability to defeat three level 75 golems. |items= *Law runes and Air runes to cast the telegrab spell at least twice *2 spools of thread *One weapon for each attack style - stab, crush, slash. (Spears and Hastae are highly recommended, as they can use all three types) *A light source (such as a torch, mining helmet, bullseye lantern or Seer's Headband) *Rope *Bow/crossbow (a shortbow can be found during the quest) *Arrows/bolts (bronze Arrows can be found during the quest) Toolbelt: *Knife *Needle (sacred clay needles do not work) *Pickaxe *Tinderbox Recommended: *1,200 to 1,500 coins *A set of desert robes *At least 4 waterskins (an enchanted water tiara works too) *Broomstick for quick access to Shantay Pass *Prayer potions and/or Food for the battle *Ring of slaying for quick access to Pollnivneach *2 Nardah teleport scrolls for quicker travel |kills= Three level 75 Golems }} NOTE: Due to a current glitch with Bloom lighting effects, the Water Ravine Dungeon turns blank white with the aforementioned setting enabled. Disable Bloom lighting to see the dungeon correctly. You must be on the standard spellbook to complete this quest (or have Spellbook Swap available). The Ballad To start this quest, head to Nardah (a teleport scroll makes the trip much quicker) and speak to Awusah the Mayor. He will tell you that there is a curse on the town, and there is no more water available to the people anymore. Go to the house just north of the mayor's house and speak to Ghaslor the Elder. He will give you a ballad. The ballad tells you about a man's journey to the source of water for Nardah, similar to your quest. It speaks about an ancestral key, used by "the priestess", which was used to open a great stone door, through which appear "Three great men all hewn of rock, three small chambers they did block". It also speaks about the man's failed attempt to kill them. Go to the shrine, just north of the dried up fountain and west of Ghaslor the Elder's house. Take the ancestral key from the enclosed area on the east side of the museum using telekinetic grab and search the cupboards to find some torn robes (there's both a top and bottom, get both). Use your needle and thread on them to repair them and turn them into robes of elidinis. You can attach the ancestral key to your steel key ring if you've completed the One Small Favour quest. The Source If you need it, make sure to have food and/or prayer potions for fighting the golems. A hasta or spear may also be useful, as each of the golems are only vulnerable to a certain attack style, and spears can use all three equally well. Ensure that you do not forget your rope. .]]Leave from the north and either walk north or travel to the Shantay Pass and walk east and walk north of the Dominion Tower until you come to a waterfall at the source of the river. On the way you'll pass respawn points for some bronze arrows, a bronze pickaxe and a shortbow, in that order. If you didn't bring these with you, take them now. When you reach the entrance to the Water Ravine Dungeon, click on the waterfall to climb it. Once inside the dungeon, you will need to pass a locked door. To open it you will need to be wearing the robes of elidinis and unlock the door with the ancestral key. If you have both the robes and the key and the door still wont open, go back to Nardah and talk to Ghaslor the Elder. Sometimes you may pass without having to go back to Ghaslor the Elder. The Watering Hole Once you're inside, you'll see three doors to the east. They are each guarded by a level 75 golem that is weak against a certain attack type and almost immune to all others. They've been programmed to guard the doors. You need to defeat them, then solve the puzzle behind the door to clear the water channels. File:White golem fight.png|Fighting the white golem with a rune spear. A dagger can also be used to stab the golem. File:Black golem fight.png|Fighting with the black golem. A 2h sword or a pickaxe can be used to crush. File:Grey golem fight.png|Fighting with the grey golem. An abyssal whip using slash is another alternative. *The White golem in the south room is weak against stabbing attacks, and will appear when you try to enter the south door. Kill it, then clear the water channel behind the door with thieving. (Lower level players may poison the golems and run to trap golems behind the stalagmite mound till the poison kills it) *The Grey golem in the east room is weak against slashing attacks. He will appear when you try to open the east door. Once it's dead, clear the water channel with your pickaxe. *The Black golem in the north-east room is weak against crush attacks and lurks behind the north-east door. Kill it, then enter the room. Once you're inside, you'll see a little target on the other side of the water channel. Equip your bow and arrow and shoot it down. Once you've destroyed it, the channel will be cleared. After you clear all 3 channels, the northern door will open. Go through this door, walk around the lake, and talk to one of the spirits, Nirrie, Tirrie or Hallak. They will speak as if their minds are one, telling you to recover the sacred Statue of Elidinis and return it to the shrine in Nardah to break the curse. Due to a bug, when exiting the cave it is possible to get stuck. If this happens, use your home teleport spell to get on track again. Peace at Last Turn off Bloom lighting effects before entering the Genie's cave. Head back to Nardah either by walking or using a second teleport scroll and talk to the mayor once again. He will tell you that they threw the statue down a crevice west of town. NOTE:'''Before leaving, take the mayor's shoes beside the door of his house and use a knife on them to create two "soles". Note that you must step outside the house to do this; if you try to cut them inside, he will see you and tell you to leave his shoes alone. Give one of the soles to the evil Genie to get the statue back. Go west from the general store in Nardah until you come to the large crevice. You need a light source to enter it, or else you will be eaten alive by tiny bugs. A light source is not essential as it is possible to speak to the genie and obtain the statue while they attack you, but you need to be quick. Go through the crevice by using a rope on it, and you will be in a room full of snakes with a door to the north. Go through this door and talk to the Genie. He will tell you to get the mayor's "sole" in exchange for the statue. '''Note: If you teleport out of the Genie's cave then you must get a second rope. Finally, use the Statue of Elidinis on the statue plinth in the Shrine to Elidinis, north of the city's fountain, to finish the quest. Rewards *2 Quest Points *8,000 experience *1,000 experience *1,000 experience *Access to Nardah's fountain and shrine (praying at the statue will fill your life points, temporarily boost it, and restore your prayer points) *Robe of elidinis *2 extra spins on the Squeal of Fortune Music unlocked *Spirits of the Elid *The Genie Trivia *Formerly, the evil genie demanded "souls", and the player returns with "soles". This is a play on words, as the genie referred to a persons' soul, but the player returns with a shoe sole. This appears to have changed with the release of Nomad's Requiem as the genie now says that he heard that all the powerful beings are collecting soles. This is a reference to Nomad collecting souls at soul wars. *The genie's examine text is "Phenomenal cosmic powers, itty-bitty living space." This is a reference to the story of Aladdin. *When talking to Awusah the Mayor about finding the Statue, players say they can protect themselves from arrows too, even if they do not have the required prayer level to use the prayer "Protect from Missiles". *If a player tries to take the lamp on the table in the genie's rift, there will be a diolauge with the genie saying "hey get your hands off my house." If the player tries to tele-grab the lamp, there will be a diolauge saying "Hey, no casting spells on my house!" *Awusah the Mayor will tell the player that the priest of Saradomin was convincing and that by praying he could become impervious to arrows to which the player may respond that it is easy and they can do it as well. This may be said because Protect from Missiles is a relatively low leveled prayer. *The waterspirits still have the old animations and graphics from before RuneScape HD. es:Spirits of the Elid fi:Spirits of the Elid Category:Quests Category:Desert quests Category:Nardah Category:Spirits of the Elid Category:Wikia Game Guides quests Category:Quests Category:Desert quests Category:Nardah Category:Spirits of the Elid Category:Wikia Game Guides quests